U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,852 of May 7, 1974, shows a single arm driving mechanism for an orbiting electrode. It has been found that friction in the mechanism inhibits smooth transfer of driving force from the arm to the electrode holder and may result in erratic movement of the electrode on its orbital path, and/or impact shocks as the electrode holder cycles from one position to another.